pasty_dla_pgfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Król Lew Gra Segi Creepypasta
NOTATKA To nie jest moja creepypasta. Przyniosłem go z Creepypasta Wikii . Pierwotny właściciel to ShadowVixen. EDIT: Z tej strony ShadowVixen znana też jako Phantomfox777 na Deviantart. Ktoś opublikował tu zmienioną wersje mojej pasty z nazistami i większą ilością głupoty. Przywróciłam to do oryginalnej formy. Hanna była tutaj X3 Pasta Jest wiele Creepypast o nawiedzonych grach wideo itp. Czytałem je i zawsze odbierałem je jako, fałszywe, głupie historie, chociaż były bardzo zabawne. Nigdy nie spodziewałem się że coś podobnego przytrafi się mi. Wygląda na to, że najgorsze rzeczy zawsze zdarzają się tym którzy niczego się nie spodziewają i cynicznym prawda? Cóż ta część mojego życia nie była za dobra. Ciężko zachorowałam przez co musiałam porzucić college. Nienawidziłam, tego że nie mogłem realizować moich marzeń. Przez to miałam łagodną depresję. Ale mogłam wrócić do mojego domu co mnie trochę uspokoiło. Mimo to często mi się nudziło. Bez pracy, bez collegu, a większość moich przyjaciół jesczę była na collegu, więc rzadko u mnie byli. Dni spędzałam na oglądaniu telewizji i starych filmów VHS w tym znajomym salonie dawały mi pomagały mi złagodzić rosnącą nudę. Moja biblioteka VHS i DVD skurczyła się tak, że tylko moje stare filmy Disneya pozostały nieobejrzane, więc postanowiłam obejrzeć jeden z moich ulubionych filmów: Król Lew. Kolorowe, śliczne lwiątka przypominały mi prawie zapomniany kawałek mojej przeszłości. To była stara gra komputerowa Król Lew z 1994 roku, w którą jako dziecko grałam praktycznie bez przerwy. Moja mama i ja spędzaliśmy godziny próbując wygrać tę starą grę. Powrót starych wspomnień skłonił mnie do udania się do starej sypialni a dokładniej do starożytnego komputera, który wciąż był na biurku w rogu. Byłam taka dumna ze starego komputera, kiedy go po raz pierwszy kupiłam. W wieku 11 lat zaoszczędziłam wystarczająco dużo, by samema go kupić. To było bardzo miłe uczucie gdy zobaczyłem stary ekran startowy i usłyszałem stare dzwonienie podczas uruchamiania Windows XP. Przeszukałam komputer w poszukiwaniu starych gier. Niestety folder z grami był pusty. Zawiedziona wyszłam zapytać mamę, co się stało z naszymi grami. Wyglądała na trochę smutną, prawdopodobnie widząc niezadowolenie w moich oczach. Powiedziała mi, że od kiedy kupiłem nowego laptopa miesiąc temu, mój tata zamierzał sprzedać stary komputer. Zabrał wszystkie stare gry i dokumenty i usunął je. Później tej nocy mój tata wrócił z pracy w fabryce, zmęczony i zmarnowany. Opadł na kanapę, aby zrobić coś aby się zrelaksować więc zaczął oglądać coś na swoim laptopie. Podeszłam więc i spytałem go, jaki był los moich wspomnień z dzieciństwa. Smutny powiedział, że nie sądzi, że już będę się nimi przejmował i że je usunęłam. Byłem wyraźnie zasmucony tym, że naprawdę nie mogłem się doczekać, by skakać do oceanu nostalgii. Nienawidząc widzieć, jak jego mała dziewczynka (cała 19 lat) jest zdenerwowana, powiedział, że przejdzie przez Internet i spróbuje pobrać jak najwięcej starych gier z darmowych stron i tego typu rzeczy. Mój tata szybko odnalazł i pobrał grę z 1994 roku Król Lew produkcji Segi, tą którą uwielbiałam za dzieciaka. Ta gra nie przypomina współczesnych gier Disneya. To nie było dziecinne centrum rozrywki ani książkowa gra. To była historia, tak, ale była to gra akcji. Istotą tego było, że zacząłeś jako młody Simba, który pokonał niewinnych złoczyńców i zwierzęta, takie jak kameleony, jeżozwierz, żaby, pająki, sępy i twardsze czarne charaktery: hieny. Młody Simba mógł pokonać tych przeciwników, po prostu skacząc na nich (z wyjątkiem jeżozwierzy.) Musiałeś warczeć, żeby je odwrócić, a następnie wskoczyć na nich. Starsza Simba była dziwnie bardziej brutalna. Mógł uderzać i przerzucać wrogów, niektórzy z nich nawet lekko krwawili po uderzeniu. Choć można było tego nie zauważyć mając 4 lata. Następnego dnia rano ucieszyłam się bo miałam cały dom dla siebie,więc mogłam zagrać w tą grę. Mój tata był w pracy, a moja mama była w Lexington w stanie Kentucky, aby pomóc mojej prawie osiemdziesięcioletniej babci. W takich chwiah cieszyłam się że nie mam rodzeństwa. Więc złapałem miskę M & M i słodką herbatę i weszłam do mojego pokoju chcęc spędzić tam cały dzień. Mój tata wczoraj zainstalował grę w gruby stary i czarny komputer, ale nie widział, czy zadziałało, czy nie. Modliłem się, żeby diałało, kiedy kliknąłam na plik. Bardzo się ucieszyłam gdy zobaczyłam ekran startowy, obrazek przedstawiający Lwią Skałę z Rafikiem trzymającym nowo narodzonego Simbę, nacisnąłam enter, aby rozpocząć grę. Timon pojawił się na ekranie i powiedział stare, znajome zdanie: "Zaczyna się". Z łatwością przebrnąłem przez kolorowe poziomy. Zapamiętałam każdą sztuczkę i bonus. Wszystko poszło dobrze i radośnie przechodziłam grę w jaką grałam będąc dzieckiem. Dotarłam do ostatniego poziomu. Lwiej Ziemi gdzie dorosły Simba walczy ze Skazą. Byłam w połowie poziomu próbując zabić Skazę i zabijając hieny. Szło mi doskonale, dopóki nie popełniłam jednego błędu. Źle oceniłam skok i nie trafiłam na platformę, do której zmierzałam, wysyłając Simbę w głąb ciemności. Wtedy coś się stało. Zamias zgasnąć i zacząć od nowa ekran zaczął błyskać losowymi kolorami głównie czerwonymi, czarnymi i fioletowymi oraz było słychać dźwięki których nie powinno być w grze. Uwierzcie grałam w to milion razy i pamietałam wszystko. Dźwięk pochodził z filmu. To było z niesławnej sceny kiedy Mufasa został zabity. Był to krzyk Simby "Nie!". Nagle zabrzmiał tak zgryźliwy dźwięk że aż ściszyłam głośniki. Pomyślałam, że to po prostu zhakowana wersja gry i ktoś pomyślał, że fajnie będzie dodać dźwięki z filmu. Ale zamiast kontynuować poziom na którym byłam, gra rozpoczęła się od nowa. To mnie zdenerwowało bo byłam bardzo daleko. Ale nagle ekran startowy się zmienił. Zamiast wesołego ekranu, który zapamiętałam z dzieciństwa (i był widoczny dwie sekundy temu) był ciemny, zamazany i dziwnie pokolorowany. Jedynymi kolorami były czerwony, czarny i niebieski. Wyglądało to prawie jak nocne ujęcie oryginalnego ekranu. Ale pomyślałem, że to może być tylko usterka i wcisnęłam start. Zamiast wyglądać normalnie, Timon był pasem czerwonego pisma, który zdawał się błyskać i skręcać na ekranie. Powiedział cytat, który rozpoznałam i bardzo kochałam. "Granice, które dzielą życie od śmierci, są w najlepszym razie niejasne i niejasne. Kto powie, gdzie się kończy, a drugi zaczyna. "Cytat mojego ulubionego autora, Edgara Allana Poe. Byłam zadowolona z tego że zobaczyłam mój ulubiony cytat, ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać od tego, że czuję się trochę nieswojo. Dlaczego to było w grze Disney? I wiedziałem na pewno, że tego tam nie było. Ale mimo to grałem. Pierwszy poziom był okropny! Po pierwsze, nie miałam życia choć powinnam mieć go osiem. A niebo było czarne jak smoła. Pierwszy poziom był normalnym słoneznym i wesołym poziomem. Co najgorsze młody Simba leżał w nie naturalniej pozycji. Był cholerny i drżący. To wcale nie była norma Disneya! Do diabła, próbowałem go poruszyć za pomocą klawiszy strzałek, a on powoli wyciągnął łapę i przeciągnął się po ziemi, zostawiając za sobą ślad karmazynowej krwi, niczym ślimak pozostawiający ślady szlamu. Postęp był powolny, ale ostra jesienna pogoda na zewnątrz sprawiła, że byłam podekscytowana na Halloween, więc postanowiłem spróbować zagrać w tę straszną wersję mojej ulubionej gry. Kiedy chciałam skoczyć, pół-martwe lwiątko skoczyło prawie jak w normalnej grze, z wyjątkiem tego że po każdym skoku traciło część ciała. Ta zakrwawiona część wpadła w szczelinę, nad którą skakał. Każdy skok sprawił, że nasz zmasakrowany bohater stał się bardziej krwawy i tracił część ciała. Pod koniec poziomu hiena była inna. Jej oczy jarzyły się czerwienią i wyglądała, jakby coś ją pocięło kilka razy. Pokonałam ją dwoma skokami, w samą porę, gdy odpadła ostatnia noga Simby. Zastanawiałam się, co mnie czeka na kolejnym poziomie, gdy pierwszy się skończył. Poziom "Nie mogę się doczekać by być królem" był do góry nogami i wydawał się topnieć na ekranie, a także był ciemniejszy niż powinien. Simba wrócił do pierwotnego stanu, w którym znajdował się na pierwszym zmienionym poziomie. Przeczołgał się do nosorożca, gdy na niego wskoczył jego ogon odpadł a nosorożec przerzucił go na drzewa w ramiona małp. To jest ta część, w której Simba miał przeskoczyć przez żyrafy nad wodą na drugą stronę. Ale był problem. Żyrafy zostały ścięte. Spływająca z nich krew była obrzydliwie realistyczna. Widziałam wystającą kość. Pomyślałam: "Ktokolwiek zmodyfikował musiał mieć jeszcze więcej ciemności w sobie niż ja!". Zastanawiałam się jednak, jak zmaltretowany Simba może przedostać się przez wodę, która w tej wersji była czerwoną realistyczną krwią. Ale skoczył z żyrafy na inną żyrafą, trzymając się za szyje. Krew sprawiła, że ześlizgnął się szybko, więc musiałem skakać szybciej i szybciej, aby nie wpaść do wody. W późniejszym etapie gdzie jechaliśmy na strusiu, był on (struś) pocięty z realizmem a jego głowy nie było. Wyglądało to bardziej jak zdjęcie, które widziałam na fermach zmarłych zwierząt niż na obraz z gry. Struś szarpał się w dziwny, zniekształcony sposób by móc biec. Reszta poziomu była prawie taka sama. Małpą ścięto głowy, a drzewo płoneło, a Simba przeczołgał się przez to szaleństwo. Gdy poziom się skończył, tamtem okropny dżwięk znowu się pojawił,ale poza nim było coś czego bym się nigdy nie spodziewała. To była twarz Mufasy. Ale zamiast złotego koloru sierści jaki miał w filmię był czarny, a jego oczy jarzyły się zielenią. Otworzył usta i powiedział syczącym głosem. "Skaza jest niewinny, to ja." Co to miało znaczyć?! Czy ta powalona gra próbowała mi wmówić że Mufasa miał celowo puścić klif? Nie wiem dlaczego, ale ta myśl mnie zaniepokoiła. "Nie bądź głupia". Pomyślałam: "Nie pozwól, aby głupia gra sprawiła, że zaczniesz inaczej postrzegać lwy z filmu animowanego dla dzieci!" Pomimo nerwów postanowiłam zobaczyć poziom z Cmentarzyskiem Słoni. Nie był przerobiony a Simba był zaskakująco normalny! Stojąc prosto, tak jak powinien. Hmmm ... może haker był leniwy i postanowił nie zmieniać tego poziomu. Jednak szybko coś zobaczyłam. Cmentarz Słoni był dziwnie pozbawiony życia. Żadne hieny ani sępy mnie nie zaatakowały, tak jak powinny. Po prostu pomyślałem o tym jako o ułatwieniu i pobiegłam moją postacią tak jak normalnie.Kiedy trochę preszłam zrozumiałam że to nie będzie łatwe. Nagle z moich głośników wydobył się krzyk a monito zaczął wibrować. To mnie przeraziło, ale pomyślałam, że po prostu krzyki są tak głośne że wpływają na mój monitor.Ale i tak miałam o co się martwić. Ziemia dosłownie rozpadała się pod łapami Simby! Musiałem biegać przez opuszczony cmentarz, by nie wpaść w nicość. Biegnąc, zauważyłam, że w miejscach gdzie były hieny są ich zakrwawione zwłoki. I ten sam syczący głos Mufasy, który słyszałam wcześniej, rozbrmiewał, gdy przechodziłam obok nich. "Śmierć jest okrutna dla sprawiedliwych i niesprawiedliwych." Powtarzał to raz po raz. Wtedy bardzo realistyczna krew zaczęła kapać po ekranie. Tak realistyczny, że miałam ochotę wyciągnąć rękę i dotknąć jej. Pokusiłam się i skamieniałam gdy mój palac pokrył się prawdziwą czerwoną krwią. Jak się pewnie spodziewaliście krzyknęłam i pobiegłam do łazienki zatrzaskując drzwi. Ręce mi drżały gdy sięgałam po włącznik światła. Myślałam że ta zniekształcona twarz Mufasy będzie przede mną, kiedy zapalę światło. Oczywiście jej nie było. Więc po prostu usiadłem i zwinąłem się w kłębek. To była znienawidzona przeze mnie samotność. Pragnąłem, aby moi rodzice wrócili do domu. To że ten krzyk było tu słychać nie pomagało. Mój pokój! Musę tam spać! Tak mnie to przerażało że postanowiłam tam pójść i wyłączyć tą grę. Więc zebrałem resztkę odwagi i powolutku wróciłam do pokoju. Bałam się odwrócić i spojrzeć na komputer w ciemnym kącie pokoju. Ale kiedy to zrobiłam krwi nie było! Może ta gra dotarła do mojego umysłu a krew była halucynacją? To tylko gra, prawda? Ale gra zatrzymała się sama. Jak gdyby wiedziała, że uciekłam z pokoju. Może w panice uderzyłam klawisz enter na klawiaturze i po prostu nie wiedziałam o tym. Tego bym nie zapamiętała prawda? Ta myśl okazała się nieprawdziwa, gdy tylko usiadłam na fotelu. Gra sama się zaczęła!Na szczęście nic nie krzyczało w tle więc mogłam spokojnie iść dalej. Wiedziałem, że mój tata usunie uszkodzoną grę, gdy tylko się o tym dowie, więc to była moja jedyna szansa, żeby zobaczyć, co będzie dalej. Więc szłam dalej. Skończyłam poziom i przygotowałem się na kolejny niezależnie od tego jak mroczne miałby sekrety. Ale ku mojemu zdziwieniu wszystko było normalne na tym poziomie! Niebo było niebieskie, a skalisty kanion był jasno żółty dokładnie tak, jak go zapamiętałam. Połowa mnie była wdzięczna, a druga połowa, którą ukrywam przed większością ludzi, była znudzona. Ale na końcu poziomu znowu co się stało. Po tym, jak Simba uciekł przed gnu, ekran zaciął się nagle włączyła się scena z filmu. Coś w tym rodzaju. Była to scena, w której Mufasa wspinał się po skałach po tym, jak uratował Simbę od gnu. Ale wtedy stało się coś innego. To był przerażony Simba wpatrującą się w jego tatę, który usiłował wspiąć się po kanionie. Ta scena nie była w filmie, chociaż była animowana w równie dobrej jakości jak prawdziwy film. Simba płakał tak, jakby wiedział, że jego ojciec tego nie zrobi. Było to bardzo realistyczne. Nagle zatrzymał się, i odwrócił twarz w stronę ekranu. Jego oczy były puste, bez emocji, gdy patrzył na mnie. Potem wstał i podszedł do przodu. Kąt kamery przesunął się za nim i ujawnił, do kogo szedł. Krawędź. Klif. Co jest?! Mogłam tylko patrzeć z przerażeniem, gdy po prostu zszedł z klifu, do zgiełku poniżej. Potem ekran pokazał twarz Mufasy. Widział to. Widział, jak Simba upada na śmierć. Jego oczy były pełne łez i spojrzał na swojego brata, Skazę, uśmiechającego się do niego. - Co masz zamiar zrobić, bracie? - zapytał groźnie Skaza. Jego oczy lśniły dziwną czerwienią, a łapy ociekały krwią. "Po co masz żyć?" "Nic", odpowiedział Mufasa, po czym zwrócił twarz w stronę ekranu: "Nikt tego nie robi". Potem puścił klif i upadł. Potem zobaczył, jak Skaza śmieje się, a jego twarz powoli zamienia się w ohydną czaszkę z przywierając do niej kawałkami ciała. Z jego oczu, gdy ekran zgasł wokół czaszki. Potem szepnął: "To prawda także dla ciebie Heather." Potem zachichotał i zniknął. Znów uciekłam z pokoju. Tym razem w histerii. Gdybym w tym momencie drżenie mojego ciała można było porównać do trzęsienia ziemi. W łazience zwymiotowałam do kibla. Potem po prostu usiadłam i szeptałam: "To nie jest prawdziwe, to nie jest prawdziwe." Łzy ciekły mi po twarzy,. Jak ta gra wymówiła moje imię ?! To nie jest normalne! Niemożliwe!Ale byłam jedyną osobą w tym domu. To ode mnie zależało, czy pójdę do pokoju i wyłączę tą demoniczną grę! Zdecydowałam się to zrobić NATYCHMIAST! Więc ze złością wdarłam się do mojej sypialni. NIE pozwolę, aby głupia GRA miała nade mną kontrolę! Spojrzałam w stronę ekranu i zauważyłam, że Skazy już nie ma.A gra była na poziomie z wygnaniem Simby. Bardzo normalnie wyglądającym. Miał nawet odpowiedni dźwięk z gry. Po raz kolejny ciekawość stała się silniejsza ode mnie i odrzuciłem film, gdy moja wyobraźnia stawała się lepsza ode mnie. Więc nadal grałem na tym poziomie. Byłam głupia teraz to wiem. Ale nie byłam typem osoby która łatwo się poddaje. Byłam typem, który łaknie strasznych rzeczy. Kochałam je. Więc grałam w grę ostrożnie, ale z ciekawością. Czekałam tylko na coś dziwnego. Nie licząc na to, jak wcześniej, bardziej jak oglądanie wideo online i czekanie na straszaka. Poziom był zupełnie normalny. "Ten, kto zmodyfikował tą grę miał pokręcone poczucie humoru." Mimo wszystko byłam ostrożna. "Da ci fałszywe poczucie bezpieczeństwa, a potem szokuje w zupełnie nowy sposób." Wiedziałem, że coś nadchodzi, ale wciąż biegłam przez poziom. Skończył się on normalnie czyli tym że hieny patrzyły jak Simba ucieka przez ciernie krzycząc: "Jeśli kiedykolwiek wrócisz, zabijemy ciebie!" Ale wtedy to się stało. Coś dziwnego. Zaczął się poziom Hakuna Matata, ale Simba nie mógł się ruszyć. A właściwie ruszał się. Nie biegał ale kręcił głową, raz po raz. Jakby próbował wyrzucić złe myśli z jego głowy. Nagle spojrzał prosto przed siebie i padł na ziemię. Jakby zemdlał, tylko jego oczy przetoczyły się z jego głowy i przez zieloną dżunglę. Potem obraz skręcił się i znikł w czerni. Potem nagle przeniósł się bezpośrednio na następny poziom, całkowicie pomijając Hakunę Matatę. Teraz Simba jest dorosły. To był poziom reprezentujący go idącego w nocy za Rafikim by spotkać się z duchem ojca. Jako dorosły miał swoją nową umiejętność uderzania przeciwników. Wspominałam o lekkiej przemocy która występowała w poziomach z dorosłym Simbą. Cóż to było znacznie gorsze. Kiedy Simba zmiażdżył lamparta, lampart został rozerwany na kawałki, a z jego ciała została krwawa miazga. Każdy następny został w ten sam bezlitosny, barbarzyński sposób. Powinnam się domyslić że coś takiego się stanie. Na koniec, kiedy znalazł Rafiki przy kałuży wody i Mufasa pojawił się na niebie, Simba zaczęła się trząść. Nie losowo, ale we wzorcu. Następnie Mufasa spojźał w dół i otworzył szeroko usta, a Simba właśnie wszedł i zniknął. Rafiki spojrzał w ekran i wyszeptał: "Krąg życia to kłamstwo. Wszyscy umierają, wszyscy zginą. Zbliża się twój czas". Przynajmniej nie wymówił mojego imienia. To była ulga. Gra pominęła dwa poziomy i znalazłem się na początku ostatniego poziomu. Lwia Skała. Wydawała się normalna dopóki nie poszłam na przód. Zamiast natychmiastowo walczyć z Skazą, tak jak w oryginale, po prostu biegłam przez pusty poziom. Żadnych hien, ognia, żadnego Skazy. Tak było, dopóki nie dotarłem na sam szczyt Skały. Gdzie Simba i Skaza mieli mieć swoją ostateczną bitwę. Byłem zszokowany tym, kto czekał na szczycie. Mufasa ?! Nie miał nawet postaci w grze. Zastanawiałem się przez chwilę, czy powinienem z nim walczyć. W końcu był ojcem Simby. Ale Mufasa skoczył na Simbę i zaczął go brutalnie atakować. Gwałtownie, odrywając przednią nogę Simby. Zrzucił ją z Skały. Poruszyłam Simbą, a on pokuśtykał do swojego taty i skoczył, również go nękając. Bitwa była dość wyrównana, Mufasa i Simba odrywali kawałek po kawałku siebie. Po około dziesięciu minutach walki straciłem nad nimi kontrolę. Nic, co zrobiłam, nie miało wpływu na walkę. Teraz walczyli samotnie. Nagle Simba wskoczył na ojca, powodując, że oboje spadli z sczytu Lwiej Skały ku swojej zgubie. Potem ekran rozbłysnął kilka razy, krzyk powrócił, a ekran zamienił się w bardzo realistyczny obraz zmasakrowanych ciał Mufasy i Simby leżących obok siebie pod Lwią Skałą. Potem ekran znów mignął a przed obrazem pojawiła się czaszka Skazy. Krzyknęłam, gdy czaszka przemówiła. "Heather. Szatan żyje w głębi każdej dobrej duszy. Nie możesz uciec od niego. Nie możesz z nim walczyć. Poddaj się, zanim cię zniszczy. "Potem ekran rozbłysnął i pokazał nowe zdjęcie. To byłam ja, siedząca przed ekranem. Potem komputer zgasł i wyłączył się. Tak jak próbowałem, komputer nie włączał się ponownie. Nadal nie mogę go włączyć. Każdej nocy widzę te obrazy. Słyszę te słowa. "Poddaj się, zanim cię znisczy." Czasami w środku nocy gdy patrzę na komputer na ekranie jest ta czaszka. Czuję teraz coś w moim domu. Czyjąś obecność. Moja matka i ojciec nie czują tego. Ich niewinność nie została im odebrana tak jak moja. Właśnie dlatego to piszę. Moje sny zmieniły się w koszmary. Moje słodkie wspomnienia, na traumatyczne. Nic już nie zostało ze mnie i zamierzam przyjąć radę Skazy. To są moje ostatnie słowa i czuję się zmuszony zapytać: "Co zamierzasz zrobić? Po co musisz żyć? " http://someordinarygamers.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lion_King_Sega_Game_Creepypasta Kategoria:Inne (złe) Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Gore Kategoria:Internet Kategoria:Hiperrealizm Kategoria:Krew